


Stuffed

by Doctor_Chaos



Series: Fantasy AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bestiality, Just to be safe, Knotting, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Old God Host, Old Gods, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sphinx Dr. Iplier, Sphinxes, Stuffing, Tongue Fucking, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Chaos/pseuds/Doctor_Chaos
Summary: Dr. Iplier goes into rut, and with no one around but the Host, the old god is more than willing to help his beloved guardian.
Relationships: The Host/Dr. Iplier
Series: Fantasy AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541056
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my Fantasy AU on my main account, Doctor_Discord

Dr. Iplier was in rut.

The Host could tell.

The sphinx was pacing restlessly all throughout his library, filling the otherwise silent air with lion-like moans and huffs and growls. As intelligent as Dr. Iplier was, he was still - on a primal level - an animal, with a mating cycle and needs. And with no other sphinxes around, it was only a matter of time before he turned to the Host.

The Host himself fidgeted at his desk, hardly able to concentrate as he heard Dr. Iplier deeper in the library. Dr. Iplier's rut didn't strike him often, but when it did the Host had to prepare himself for not being able to walk for a _month_. Dr. Iplier was a 6' tall, 12' long _lion_. To say he was...anatomically proportional was an understatement. And the Host was unable to stop himself from palming himself through his toga as his forehead connected with his desk, sinking his teeth into his other hand to stifle his needy whine. Dr. Iplier growled somewhere nearby, getting closer, and the Host struggled out of his toga, tossing it away somewhere before taking his dick in hand, jerking himself slowly. A muffled moan escaped around his hand, and driving his teeth deeper, till he could taste blood, but he didn't care, completely focused on -

There was hot breath on the back of his neck, and then Dr. Iplier was nuzzling into his shoulder, vibrating with the throaty hum that was the lion equivalent of a purr. "_Hooooost..._" He hummed again, twisting his neck around to butt his head under the Host's chin. The Host managed to unclench his jaw, reaching up with his bleeding hand to tangle his fingers in Dr. Iplier's mane, moaning softly as he continued to jerk himself. Dr. Iplier growled low in his throat, the Host could feel his massive canines pricking at his throat, and he whimpered, gasping a little. Dr. Iplier hummed again, nosing against the Host's pulse and panting against his skin. "_Hooost..._I need you..."

The Host squirmed underneath him, his skin feeling hot wherever Dr. Iplier's canines pricked or scratched, and he turned to bury his face in Dr. Iplier's mane, stifling his moans as he jerked himself off. He wasn't expecting it when Dr. Iplier was suddenly pressing one massive paw against him, covering his hand and dick completely, and the Host gasped, bucking against him with another whimper. A low, vibrating noise that wasn't quite a growl rumbled in Dr. Iplier's throat, and he pressed his nose to the Host's bandages. "_Get on the floor._"

He moved his paw, and the Host was quick to obey, lying on his back on the floor a good few feet away from his desk. He was shaking with anticipation as he heard Dr. Iplier's heavy footsteps approach; he was unable to stop the full-body _shudder_ when Dr. Iplier _effortlessly _rolled him over onto his stomach with a single paw. He could _feel _Dr. Iplier hovering above him, could smell his rut - a combination of something dusty, earthy, and old parchment - growing stronger with every second that passed by.

Dr. Iplier licked a stripe along his ass.

The Host cried out in a startled moan, hands scrabbling at the floor as he tensed up, squirming under the sphinx's tongue's slow drag. Dr. Iplier planted a paw on his back, pinning him in place as he repeated the process. "Relax, Host," he mumbled. "I don't wanna hurt you...wanna make you feel good, too..."

He licked over the Host's hole again before plunging his tongue into it, and the Host's moan echoed through the library as he arched into it. Even Dr. Iplier's _tongue _was _big_, and _thick_, and _rough_, and it curled into the Host _just _right to have him seeing _stars_ as he gasped and writhed. Dr. Iplier lapped at his hole eagerly, spearing him with his tongue, and the Host _writhed, _forehead pressed to the cool floor. "_Doct _\- please!"

Dr. Iplier hummed, tongue pausing over his hole, and the Host gasped, hands finding their way to his hair and tugging harshly. He heard Dr. Iplier shuffle around, and then his weigh was settling on the Host's legs, pinning him further with massive claws pricking at the Host back. A growl rumbled in his throat - causing the Host to whine sharply - and he buried his face in the Host's ass, shoving his entire tongue into his body, as deep as it could go. "_Mine_." Dr. Iplier's voice was gruff and possessive, spurred on by his rut. "_Mine_, my mate, perfect mate, all mine..."

The Host nodded frantically, clenching around Dr. Iplier's tongue prodding at his insides. His poor cock was leaking all over the floor, smearing across his belly, trapped beneath his body. But with Dr. Iplier's weight on his legs and his paw pressing against his back, there was _nothing _he could _do _about it. He whined in both frustration and pleasure as Dr. Iplier pressed his tongue flat against his hole, dragging across it slowly. He could _feel _the saliva dripping his down his thighs, his balls, and he shuddered, trying to rock back into Dr. Iplier's tongue, but he _couldn't_, so he just tightened his grip on his hair, biting his lip.

Dr. Iplier suddenly snarled, claws digging into the Host's back but not quite breaking skin, and he rolled away, wings flapping at the air. The Host lay panting on the floor for a moment to catch his breath, hole clenching around the phantom of Dr. Iplier's tongue. Dr. Iplier didn't let it last long, letting out another loud snarl that rang through the library and smacking the Host's ass with a wing. "_Host! _I will _make sure _not even your godly powers can help you walk if you don't _get over here._"

The Host laughed, picking himself up off the floor and stumbling over on shaky legs before collapsing to his knees beside him. Mumbling under his breath to make sure he didn't hurt himself trying to take all of Dr. Iplier (plus adding a little extra slickness), he reached out, trailing his fingers down the soft fur of Dr. Iplier's belly before his hands found Dr. Iplier's cock. Dr. Iplier made a noise low in his throat, twisting towards the Host as he wrapped both hands around him. He was so _big_, even with both hands wrapped around his cock, the Host's fingers weren't even _close _to touching.

Impulsively, mouth watering, the Host placed a few teasing kitten lick to Dr. Iplier's slit that had the sphinx flapping his wings and making an odd chuffing noise before he took his massive cock into his mouth. He could only fit just the tip of Dr. Iplier's dick, just barely, his cheeks puffed wide to accommodate, as his hands stroked all along the rest of him. Dr. Iplier was nearly two feet long, thicker than the Host's leg, and the Host moaned as arousal shot through his veins, thrusting his hips into the air at just the feel of him on his _hands_.

Dr. Iplier let out a more human-like hiss through his teeth at the vibrations before growling high in his throat, wings fluttering. "_Host _\- fucking _Hell_, just - ! _Stop being an ass!_"

The Host chuckled, his jaw already aching, and he pulled himself off Dr. Iplier with a little difficulty. He was panting heavily, tongue hanging out a bit, and he grinned, adjusting his bandages before climbing onto Dr. Iplier's belly. He stood, using Dr. Iplier's hind thighs as support, his bare toes sinking into his fur. With how big Dr. Iplier was, just generally, and how many times they'd done this, the Host knew it didn't hurt him; the Host was practically a featherweight to him. He shuffled back, till he could feel Dr. Iplier pressed up against him, and he slowly lowered himself down. Dr. Iplier's tip slid into him with relative ease, and the Host bit his hand again, rolling his hips as he inched lower. He could _feel _every bit of Dr. Iplier's thick, perfect cock sliding into him, splitting him open in all the right ways, and his legs shook, threatening to give out from under him. The words he'd spoken earlier made sure that Dr. Iplier's sheer _size _wouldn't hurt him, that it was nothing but _ecstacy _filling the Host's head as he slowly sank down.

Dr. Iplier, however, impatient with his rut and general personality, _did not _like the slow pace the Host took. With another loud snarl, he twisted sharply, knocking the Host off balance, and with the help of gravity, the Host was suddenly taking _all _of Dr. Iplier in one fluid motion. And he came.

It was like a switch was flipped in his head. One minute, the Host was taking his time, and the next, he suddenly impaled on two feet of _searing_, monstrous cock, his ass brushing against the soft fur of Dr. Iplier's belly, and he came with a _scream_ as Dr. Iplier roared. The Host shuddered and spasmed around him, head hanging forward with fistfuls of Dr. Iplier's fur in his hands. He was _so full_, absolutely _stuffed _to the brim, he felt like he could hardly breathe, like he was choking on Dr. Iplier's cock in his _throat_. He swallowed hard as he came down from his high, subconsciously rolling his hips, and making little, high-pitched whimpering sounds in the back of his throat. It was _so much, _almost _too _much, and the Host shuddered again. Shakily, he lifted one hand, pressing it against his belly, and Dr. Iplier gasped. The Host could feel Dr. Iplier's cock bulging against his skin, could trace his entire outline against his body, and that realization alone had the Host's dick witching back to life. He felt like little more than a cocksleeve for Dr. Iplier, just a toy that happened to breathe with no other purpose than to help him through his rut, and he whimpered, rolling his hips desperately.

Dr. Iplier's chest vibrated with a growl, his wings flapping wildly. "Fucking _move_, Host!" he snapped.

The Host obeyed.

With a drawn-out whimper, the Host shifted to get his legs back underneath him, and he lifted himself up off Dr. Iplier as much as he could on his knees - barely half way - before sinking back down. A moan tore itself from his throat, his bandages slipping down his nose with sweat. With his hand pressed to his belly, he could feel the bulge of Dr. Iplier's cock sliding up and down, in and out of him, like it was thrusting up into his hand. He keened, high and loud, his other hand braced against Dr. Iplier as he struggled to ride him, trembling with overstimulation and general feelings of _so much, too much, so good, so full. _His breathing was nothing but rapid and labored panting, gasping around Dr. Iplier's cock. The Host couldn't help but think that if any _human _tried this, they would already be crushed and suffocated from the inside out, and that gave him a surge of pride and confidence that had him slamming down on he thick cock inside him. Dr. Iplier's responding, _primal _snarl had the Host smirking. He snaked the hand down from his belly to wrap around his own neglected dick, and he swore under his breath, throwing his head back in a moan as he slammed downwards. "_Dr. Iplier! _Please, _please, _the Host - he -"

He cut off in another whine, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. His head was clouding, he wanted to cum, it was all too much but he wanted _more_, he _needed more_, and he clenched around Dr. Iplier as he lifted himself up. He wasn't expecting Dr. Iplier to press one of his front paws against him, growling lowly. He pressed _hard_, claws threatening to dig into the Host's skin, feeling the bulge his size caused, his paw half-covering the Host's dick. The Host gasped, and reflexively rutted forward, both hands gripping the wrist of Dr. Iplier's paw tight, now using it as the brace to help lift himself up. Dr. Iplier hummed rough in his throat, and the Host keened, grinding against his paw as best he could as he dropped back down.

And then he felt it.

The base of Dr. Iplier's cock was beginning to inflate with his knot, and the Host tightened his grip on Dr. Iplier's wrist, shuddering with excitement. He _craved _that knot, wanted to be filled more, wanted to be so _stuffed _he couldn't move. The Host cried out in a high, _filthy _moan as the knot tugged at his rim. His thighs shook with the effort as he tried to ride Dr. Iplier, he wanted to rest, he wanted to _cum _\- "Doct -" He choked on a moan. "Want - knot - !"

"Have to hurry, Host -" Dr. Iplier was panting just as hard as the Host was, odd, throaty noises escaping him. "It'll be too b -"

The Host slammed himself down onto Dr. Iplier's knot with a sound that was almost a _scream_ as it was forced inside of him, locking them together. The Host sobbed as he came for a second time, going completely boneless. Still, he remained upright with Dr. Iplier's cock spearing through him, and his body spasmed as he came, tightening around Dr. Iplier.

Triggering Dr. Iplier's own orgasm.

With a roar that shook the library's shelves, the Host felt Dr. Iplier _throb _inside him, and that was all the warning he got. _Hot_ cum gushed into him, making him feel as if he was _boiling _from the inside out, and the Host did little more than twitch pitifully. The force of Dr. Iplier's orgasm sent cum rocketing through his body and up his throat, thick, white ropes coating his insides and pouring ouot of his mouth and nose. It seemed never-ending, the Host's belly bloating outward with the sheer _amount_, till he was limp and his head was lolled back, cum dribbling down his front in messy streaks.

At last satisfied (for the moment), Dr. Iplier hummed loudly, his usual, purring him, and he rolled onto his side. The Host made a weak whimpering noise as the massive cock and knot lodged inside him were jostled, but Dr. Iplier was quick to soothe, wrapping him in his hind legs and and wings, holding him close. The Host knew if Dr. Iplier could reach him, he'd be smothered in affectionate licks and nuzzles. He snuggled close to Dr. Iplier's warm belly, mumbling slurred phrases under his breath to get rid of the cum matting his fur. Dr. Iplier continued to hum, cuddling the Host close, and the old god was quick to drop off into sleep, more or less passing out.

He was woken up by Dr. Iplier humping into him, his rut back to its full, unbearable intensity, and the Host shuffled to his knees to do it all over again.


End file.
